The present invention relates to document dispensing systems and, more particularly, to document dispensing systems including a digital controller which controls the operation of the dispenser according to an predetermined operational program.
Conventional digitally controlled document dispensers and document dispensing systems operate according to a software program stored in an integrated circuit memory installed in the dispenser electronics. Because of the permanent nature of the integrated circuit installation, the variety of dispensable documents is limited to the characteristics defined in the program resident in a program storage area. For example, although certain document variables may be specified and changed by an operator of a conventional dispenser, if a dispenser operator wishes to print a completely new document type, the conventional dispenser, or its program storage device, must be replaced or physically modified.
A dispenser operator may wish to dispense a primary document, e.g., a money order, and intermittently print a companion document, e.g., a merchandise coupon, an advertisement, a news release, etc. Further, the dispenser operator may wish to frequently change the characteristics of the companion document. Finally, the operator may wish to have the capability to print companion documents having uncontemplated, unpredictable, and updatable appearances. The conventional dispenser, described above, including the stored operational program specifying a predetermined set of document characteristics, does not provide a means by which a dispenser operator could conveniently achieve these tasks.
Accordingly, the conventional document dispenser is not well suited for operating environments which require intermittent selection and alteration of companion document types and companion document characteristics. Indeed, there is a need for a document dispensing system having the ability to change the graphics and data represented on companion documents in response to changing business needs.